It has been common practice to use "duct-tape" for protective garments, equipment and container applications. Duct-tape was originally developed for the heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) business as a sealing device that would minimize or eliminate air leakage from air handling systems (i.e., duct work). "Duct-tape" has found widespread application within numerous other industries unrelated to the HVAC business. "Duct-tape" can generally be characterized as a three component product consisting of a thin polyethylene film laminated to a woven cloth backing that has been coated with a desired amount of pressure sensitive adhesive. It has become common practice to utilize polyethylene based "duct-tape" as a supplemental sealing device on chemical protective clothing. The overall purpose of the tape is to control, minimize, and possibly eliminate the influx of hazardous chemicals, including solids, liquids, gases, and chemical warfare agents into the protective ensemble that would otherwise expose the wearer. Other unsupported polyethylene, and polyvinyl chloride based tapes are used in the packaging of chemicals to seal around caps on bottles, and to secure boxes. Tapes are used in these applications to prevent or minimize leakage of chemical from the container. Unfortunately, common duct-tape and unsupported polyethylene, and polyvinyl chloride based tapes only offer the user a very limited amount of chemical resistance.